To Have and To Hold
by CSI Flutterby
Summary: When things come to a head between Jimmy and Kid, Lou decides some drastic measures are in order. CHAPTER 4 NOW UP!
1. Prelude

Who did he think he was? Who did he think SHE was! And where in sam hill did he get the nerve thinking anything was any of his business? That no-good, dirty...

"Lou?"

Of all the people to be askin' her something like that! Just who the hell...

"Lou!"

To hell with him! He's been so busy chasin' that skirt of that damn schoolteacher, she was surprised he'd even remembered her name. Not like...

"Louise! You don't pay attention and you're gonna peel your fingers off right along with the rest of that potato,"

Chocolate eyes flew up at the sound of the name she rarely heard used anymore. Looking back down, she realized she was no longer holding a potato, but scraps of what was left of it.

"I... I'm sorry, Rachel. Just got ta thinkin' is all," Lou sighed and reached for another potato. Rachel nodded, and set down the dish she had been drying. Grabbing a dry cloth, she wiped her hands and sat down next to Lou.

"You wanna tell me what's got you so fired up?" the red head asked her quietly. Rachel knew all too well that trouble had been brewing for quite a while between Louise and The Kid. Fact was, everyone who had been within 5 miles of the barn this morning probably knew about it by now.

"Rachel... I...," she paused, trying to force the tears back down, "I just..."

"RIDER COMIN'!" Both ladies jumped a bit at the sound of Cody's voice ringing through the station. Lou's hands stilled in their actions, the potato long forgotten. Rachel looked at the young girl, and realized that she was downright frightened. Rachel slowly began to understand that Lou's problems didn't just center around Kid. Rachel knew Jimmy had been expected back that afternoon, and she wondered what it was about that that caused Lou to become so afraid.

"Louise? What's wrong, honey?" Lou's eyes flicked quickly to the headmistress of the waystation, and then back down at her hands. Why did the Kid have to confront her this morning? It wasn't like she'd done anything wrong.

_"Hey, Lou?" She turned around swiftly, not having expected anyone to be up that early. _

_"Aw hell, Kid! Ya scared me half to death," She looked at his face and saw the steely resolve set in his gray eyes and knew this was about to get hairy._

_"Lou. We need to talk," _

_"Well, -I- gotta get this hay in these corrals. What do we need to talk about that's so important," Lou turned back to the pitchfork and kept working._

_"We need to talk... about Jimmy," Lou's activity paused abruptly, and she whirled around to face Kid. _

_"What about him? Ain't like I'm an expert in the subject of Jimmy Hickok," Lou didn't like the way this conversation was turning. Kid took a few steps towards her and she involuntarily took a step back. _

_"Funny, as much time as you two have been spendin' together lately, I would think you'd know everything there is to know about Jimmy," Lou's eyes widened, and she resisted the urge to swing on him right then and there. _

_"Funny, Kid, I don't see how that's much of your business. 'Sides, it ain't like I got anyone else ta spend my time with. Seein' as how you're so busy with your new found 'friend', Samantha," Lou fumed, 'And for that matter, I don't like what you're implying about me. I'd like ta think that you think more of me than that, but frankly I don't know WHAT you're thinkin' anymore!"_

_"Yeah, I don't know what -I- was thinkin' either. 'Cause I thought Jimmy was my friend. I guess I thought wrong," That had done it. Next thing Lou knew, her fist had connected with the Kid's face and she went storming out of the barn, hot tears pouring down her cheeks. _

"RACHEL! I think you better get out here!" Cody's voice pierced through the kitchen, and both women stood, rushing out the screen door.

"Oh dear god in heaven..." Rachel gasped. Lou stood directly behind her and had to push past the buxom woman to see what was going on. What she saw made her blood run colder than ice.


	2. Thunder Before The Lightning

"Kid, what the hell do you think you're doin'?" Jimmy's voice was low. Generally, whenever someone pulled a gun on him, he shot first and asked questions later. But this was the Kid. His best friend, or from the looks of it, his FORMER best friend. He waited as patiently as he could for an answer, but Kid only shot him the damn near deadliest glare he thought he'd ever seen. Of course, patience wasn't a virtue that Jimmy was a master of.

"Damnit, Kid, I don't know what the hell your problem is, but I suggest you dr..." Jimmy halted his threat as something obscured his vision. Somethign about three feet in front of him. A very brunette something, "Lou! Get outta the way!"

"Kid, you put that gun down right now!" Lou's eyes were shining with tears and an unadulterated fear. She'd known Kid was angry, but she never would have expected him to do something so insane.

"You heard the man, Lou. Get out of the way," Kid flicked his glance to her for just a second. And the look in it was enough to make her realize he truly intended to shoot his best friend.

"Lou, I'm beggin' ya..." Jimmy's voice pleaded with her, his dark eyes full of fear. He never took his eyes off the barrel of Kid's gun. He'd never forgive himself if Lou got hurt.

"No, Jimmy. If he's gonna be shootin' anybody, he's gonna have to go through me. So go ahead, Kid. You wanna shoot someone? Well, here I am. Take your shot!" Her eyes burned with fury, and for the first time that day, Lou saw a flicker of doubt pass through the eyes of the man she thought she loved. A dead silence rippled through the station, and everyone stood stock still. Slowly, Kid lowered his arm and Lou could hear a collective release of the breath everyone had been holding. She never let go of the stare she held Kid down with, and it wasn't until Rachel was right next to him that she bothered to break her gaze.

"Kid, I cannot believe you! What seven kinds a fool are ya, pulling a gun on him like that?" Lou heard Rachel scolding him furiously, dragging him to the bunkhouse. But she didn't move. She couldn't. Her feet felt like lead. As though someone had nailed her to the dirt on which she stood. He had pointed that gun at Jimmy without a second thought. And worse, he'd pointed it at her. She didn't think she'd see the day when Kid could ever do something like that.

"Lou? You alright?" She inhaled suddenly, frightened by the sudden quiet voice behind her. She wasn't sure how long she'd been standing there, but she looked around and realized everyone else had gone inside. Yet here they both stood, unmoved since Rachel took Kid away. As much as Lou tried to fight it, she could feel the burning building up behind her eyes, and she brushed a renegade drop of fear and anger off her tanned cheek.

"I... I'm fine, Jimmy. Gotta finish peelin the potatoes," she muttered, trying desperately to escape the penetrating gaze she could feel boring into her back. She'd be damned if he was gonna have to watch her cry again. She took one step; maybe two; before she felt his firm grasp on her arm. He turned her to him, and she looked up at him in surprise. Before she could react, he pulled her to him in a tight embrace, enveloping her in his warmth. Her face found it's way to his shoulder, and Jimmy felt his heart being twisted into knots as she let out a heart wrenching sob. Damn Kid for hurting her like this. What was that damn fool thinkin' anyway?

"Lou," he began, catching himself, "Louise. What happened?" His baritone voice slid over her like a warm blanket on a cool October night.

"Nothin', Jimmy. Just.." She wasn't sure how she could tell Jimmy without him losing his temper. The fact was that The Kid had no right to be askin' the questions he had. And if she felt strongly about that, then lord knew how Jimmy would feel...

"Don't nothin' me. Ain't everyday I have my best friend pull a gun on me. What's eatin' at him?" he asked, pleading with her not only with his words, but his eyes. He pulled back slightly and dragged the tip of his thumb across her damp cheek.

Lou sucked in a breath and looked up at him. She owed him the truth. "We... Jimmy, we got in a fight this mornin',"

Jimmy shook his head, confusion clearly written on his dark features, "I don't think I follow," Why would a fight with Lou cause the Kid to draw on him like that? Unless...

"Jimmy, he asked me some things about ya, and I didn't like it. I told him it was none of his business. I don't think he liked that answer," Lou began, a slight tremor coursing through her body.

"Wait... he didn't hurt you, did he? Louise, I swear to god, you better tell me the truth. Did he do..." Jimmy's temper flared at the thought of anyone laying their hands on Lou.

"No, Jimmy! I swear. To be honest, I knocked the hell outta HIM. He had no right to be talkin' about ya like that," Lou shook her head emphatically, imploring Jimmy to believe her. She wanted to tell him that he should know the Kid better than that. That he'd never hurt her like that. But she couldn't. She had no idea WHAT Kid was capable of anymore.

"You.." Jimmy paused. He knew he was about to cross a line that he was pretty sure Lou didn't want to cross. He lowered his voice to a near whisper, "You didn't tell him, did ya, Lou? About Rock Creek? About what happened after Elias' hanging?"

Lou's eyes lit up with recognition. Recongnition, and something else. Something that Jimmy couldn't quite place. She backed up from him a step and shook her head. "I swear I didn't, Jimmy. We swore we wouldn't say nothin',"

Jimmy felt something inside him tear just a bit. His gaze went harder than a rock as he looked at her and he desperately tried to hide the hurt she had just delivered to him. "YOU swore, Lou. I didn't,"

Lou was taken aback by the bitterness behind his words. Taking another step back, she headed back towards the house, "I gotta finish the potatoes,"

Jimmy watched her go, cursing himself for being so hard on her. 'Ain't she been through enough, Hickok?' he thought to himself, eyes closed and head hung low. Slowly, he made his way over to Cheyenne; his prized Palomino, and lead her into the barn. As he rounded the corner, he heard Cody and Buck talking. "You boys talkin' bout me?" Jimmy challenged, as he stepped into their view. Both Buck and Cody, as well as Noah were taken by surprise and it took a few minutes and a bit of stammering before one of them could get a sentence out.

"Uh, no. No, Jimmy. We were, uh.. just talkin' about the weather," Buck told him haltingly, trying desperatly to convince his friend.

"Yep, that's right. Bad storm comin'," Cody supplied, not being able to keep the pun to himself. Jimmy's eyebrow raised in ire and shook his head as Buck popped his friend in the back of the head.

"That so? I guess we'll just have ta see about that," he told them, his voice holding a bit more than a promise, "Now if ya don't mind. I gotta take care of my horse," With that he made his way back to Cheyenne's stable and began to water her down.


	3. The Best Laid Plans

Dinner, unlike any other time, was a rather quiet affair. Where Kid and Lou would have normally sat together, now Buck sat in between the two, looking more than a little uncomfortable. Jimmy sat as far away from the Kid as he could, sitting rather stiffly across from Louise. Neither of them looked up when Rachel filled their plates. Anger radiated throughout the room, and Rachel simply shook her head. One could tell very easily that this whole mess wasn't over. Not by a long shot. She looked at Teaspoon, who had joined them for dinner, and saw his sharp eyes examining his riders closely.

"Hey Rachel, this stew is pretty good. What are these green things?" Cody asked her in between shoveling bites of the hearty stew between his lips.

"Lima beans," Rachel told him matter of factly as she filled Teaspoon's bowl.

"LIMA BEANS! Rachel, you tryin' ta poison us or something?" Cody dropped his fork on the table and scooted as far back in his seat as he could.

"I suppose if you wanna wait to eat til' tomorrow..." Rachel chided him. She knew there was no way Cody would wait for breakfast, and to be honest she was glad that Cody was having a fit about the beans. It was certainly a welcome distraction.

"Somebody wanna tell me what's goin' on here?" Teaspoon's gravelly voice rumbled across the table, but nobody looked up to address his question. Jimmy continued to eat, as did most of the other boys. Kid, however, hadn't touched his plate. It did not go unnoticed. "Kid? This food ain't good enough for you?"

"Not hungry, Teaspoon," was his quiet answer. The grizzly old marshall eyed each of his riders, one by one, yet no one would offer any information. He decided he needed to ask the one person that he knew couldn't keep their mouth shut.

"Cody? You got something ta say?" When all he got in response was a shake of the blonde's head, he eyed Hickok, "What about you, Jimmy?"

Jimmy's dark and troubled eyes didn't dare raise from his plate, out of fear that they would simply be brimming with all the answers Teaspoon wanted. Instead, he flat out lied, "Ain't no problems, Teaspoon," It was then that Jimmy felt, rather than saw, Lou stiffen completely from across the table. He wondered if he'd said something that had upset her. _Wouldn't be the first time, Hickok... _Teaspoon's eyes rested on Kid once more, and could immediately see that the weight of the world was bearing down on his shoulders. He obviously had something to say, but all of this pussy footing around the subject was beginning to wear on his nerves.

"Alright. Now I wanna know what the devil is goin' on around here. I don't care WHO spills the beans," Teaspoon narrowed his gaze and leaned back in his chair, arms crossed. He very rarely got stern with the boys anymore, but they were acting downright childish. He didn't like trouble among his riders, because in essence, they were his family. He cared for each of them as if they were his own children. He watched as both Jimmy and Kid opened their mouths, only to have them close upon Lou standing.

"Teaspoon... I..." Lou took a deep shaky breath, "I'm leavin'," Her eyes remained on the table, downright ashamed of the mess she'd caused. If it weren't for her, none of this would have happened.

"No, no. No one's leaving this table til' I get some answers," the older man chided, shaking his head. Jimmy stared at Lou, words boiling in his chest with none of them willing to set foot on his tongue. His words had been taken hostage by fear and dread. He wanted to look at The Kid. To plead with him to stop her from leaving. To just apologize for whatever it was he'd said to her that hurt her so badly so that she wouldn't leave. But he couldn't avery his eyes from the beautiful, but wounded mess that stood in front of him. Had he looked over, he would have realized that the Kid was dealing with a much similar issue.

"No, I mean... I'm leaving the Express," Had Lou looked up; among the shocked faces, she would have seen two particularly hurt ones as well, "Tomorrow is gonna be my last day," With that, she turned on her heels and headed out the front door, leaving a very befuddled Teaspoon sitting in the wake of her announcement. Kid tore his gaze away from her, and the finality of her tone caused him to realize what a mess he'd cause. One things was for sure though. He knew there was no way to fix this. Not this time. No amount of apologies or promises was going to change her mind. If there was anything that Lou was, with certainty, it was stubborn. Maybe that was what had drawn her to Jimmy. It was a trait Kid could easily assign to both of them.

A prolonged silence filled the tension filled air, and Jimmy just shook his head, dropping his eyes back down to his plate. Teaspoon, however, was becoming more and more agitated by the second. So much so that he never saw Rachel slip out the front door after Lou. " What the hell is she goin' on about?"

Jimmy couldn't hold his tongue any longer. "Maybe you should ask The Kid about that," he told him, shooting a dagger-filled glare at Kid.

" Don't ask me, Teaspoon. I have no idea what Lou's goin' on about. I woudl think you might have an idea, since she tells you damn near everything. If you'll excuse me," Setting his napkin on the table, he stood, returning the smouldering glare that Hickok had sent his way, and storming out of the house. In fact, he'd been so upset, he'd not even seen Lou and Rachel sitting on the front porch. Lou, however, had seen him, and it only sent her tears cascading harder down her face.

"Rachel, I just gotta go. I wish I could come up with somethin' else, but I just cain't. The only way they're gonna stop fighting is for me to leave," she told the den mother determinedly. Rachel nodded silently, understanding the poor girl's logic, even if she didn't agree with it. The fact was that Jimmy and Kid would always be at odds with each other, whether she was the center of it or not. You couldn't have two prized bulls in the same pen. They'd simply tear each other to shreds, even if they were kin. But she also understood that it was a lesson than Lou needed to learn on her own. And perhaps in a way she was right. Rachel knew Jimmy's affection for Lou ran deeper than he'd ever care to admit to any of them, including himself. And everyone knew that Kid downright adored her and the ground she walked on. Perhaps this was what they needed to bring them together to work out their differences. To find a way to convince Lou to come back. A temporary solution for sure, but a feasible one.

"Alright, Louise. I'm not gonna try and talk you out of it. But at least let me get some things together for you. No sense starving yourself for those two fool boys," Lou nodded, a hint of a smile; however sad it may have been; sliding across her features, "I'll let you be for a while, alright? When you're ready for bed, let me know. I'll make up the spare room upstairs for you," With that Rachel made her way back into the house.

"... I didn't DO nothin', Teaspoon!" Jimmy's voice rang clear through Rachel's muddled thoughts. She watched Jimmy stand, his gaze steady and full of warning, " Like I said, I don't know what's goin' on with Kid. Now, if you don't mind, I think I need to get some air," Jimmy told him, his voice settling into an unusual calm cadence. Teaspoon sat, eyes on fire as Jimmy walked out the front door and into the crisp, cool night. Teaspoon stared after him, unsure of what to do. When the boys had first joined the Express, he would have dragged all of them out to the sweat lodge and settled it then and there. But he couldn't very well do that with Lou now, seeing as how she was of the feminine persuasion and all. And he didn't think it was a good idea for Jimmy and Kid to be near each other right at the moment. They seemed like a couple of powder kegs just soaked in oil, just waiting to be lit up. He watched as Rachel cleared the dishes that had been left by the three, and cleared his throat.

"Rachel, I don't suppose you can shed some light on any of this?"

-------------------------------------

Jimmy stepped out onto the porch and took a deep breath. What the hell was goin' on around here, anyway? Kid drawing on him. Lou leaving. The last thought made him shiver. Why did she have to leave? He knew she was upset with Kid and all that, and probably with him, too. But she didn't need to go nowhere. This would blow over, like anything between him and Kid did. Granted, he was angry as hell at The Kid for hurting Lou. But he was still his best friend. He just didn't understand why Kid was being so cruel. It was hard enough on Lou that Kid was constantly trying to change her into his ideal woman. Didn't he see how great she was already? Hell, she was damn near perfect in his book. A sigh escaped his lips and he looked up into the night sky. Leaning against the post next to the steps he shook his head. None of it made much sense. It was times like these that he missed Emma. He liked Rachel a whole lot, and she was good to them, but Emma just had an uncanny ability to know what to say and when to say it. He realized a long time ago that what he'd thought was love for Emma was simply a deep appreciation for everything she did for them, and him personally. He admired the hell outta her and was always amazed at her ability to read people. Right now, more than anything, he wished she were here to help him untangle the mess that was his heart and mind right then. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, trying to clear his muddled thoughts for just a second. Opening them again, he froze, as he saw a dark silhouette heading towards the barn. He would have known that shadow anywhere. Hadn't she said she was leaving tomorrow? A sheer panic gripped his heart, and he found himself unable to move. Fortunately, his fear hadn't managed to effect his vocal abilities.

"Lou?" He saw her pause, and it gave him enough hope that he found his feet and began walking towards her.

"I'm leavin', Jimmy. I just figured it'd be easier this way," She told him, her back still to him, full of tension. He wondered for a second if she wasn't going to try and knock him out, like she'd done with Kid earlier.

"What? Not sayin' goodbye to your friends? Your family? Runnin' away from us. From Kid? From me?" The last part had her whirling around to face him, eyes ablaze with an emotion Jimmy knew all too well, "I never thought of you as someone who ran away from their problems, Lou," Jimmy immediately regretted his sharp words, as he could see they cut her deeply. Nevertheless, she seemed to be even more resolved and stood straighter, turning to face him despite his challenging words.

"Damnit, Jimmy, I'm leavin. I don't care what you or anybody else thinks about it, and there ain't nothin' you can do to stop me!" She refused to let him in on how much those words really hurt her. She never ran from anything in her life, except maybe Wicks. The realization that that was exactly wha she was doing now burned her to the quick.

"I... I know. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I just don't understand why you gotta go sneakin' off in the middle of the night. For one, it's dangerous," he reminded her, and then inwardly flinched at the anger flaring in her eyes again. _Way ta go, Jimmy_.

"I can take care of myself, thank you, Mr. Hickok," With that she turned on her heels and headed back into the barn.

"Damnit, Lou..." he watched her walk off into the barn, kicking himself the entire time. It wasn't bad enough that Kid doubted her abilities, but now he had gone and done almost the same thing. Within a few seconds, he was back after her, "That ain't what I meant," he practically yelled as he entered the barn.

"No?" Her eyes and body language challenged him. She began saddling Lightning, and a desperate need to fix his mistake forced him to speak.

"I'm goin' with you," He damn near choked on the sentence as soon as it had gotten out of him. He watched Lou spin around, eyes wide, and he wondered for a moment if she wasn't going to just deck him right then and there.

"Like hell you are. I told you, I can..."

" Take care of yourself, yes I know. It's something I'm well aware of, in case you don't remember," And for a moment, Lou looked apologetic. And as sure as she was about needing to get away from everyone and everything that was James Butler Hickok and The Kid, she was just as tempted to let him come with her. _What in the hell is the matter with you? You're trying to get away from this! _Jimmy continued, " 'Sides, Teaspoon'd have my hide if he knew I let you go off in the middle of the night. So it ain't about you. I'd just rather save myself the trouble of havin' him chew me out. Again, " He smiled as lightly as he could, but his brows remained furrowed, "Look, I ain't sayin it's a permanent thing. Just let me get ya to Rock Creek or wherever it is you are wantin' to go. That way everyone wins. Teaspoon'll know you're ok. You can go do... whatever it is you're gonna do. And I won't have to be around Kid for a day or two. It'll help him calm down," Jimmy reasoned with her. He wasn't even sure where any of this was coming from. He hadn't intended on asking to tag along, and he certainly hadn't really thought about why he had asked in the first place. Nor did he want to. it just made things too... complicated.

Lou looked at him, her eyes boring into his as if his dark pools held all the answers to all of her questions. The held answers alright, but certainly not the ones she was looking for. A short sigh escaped her lips and she turned back to her horse and finished with the saddle. She couldn't believe what she was about to do, "Fine. But only 'til we get to Rock Creek. Then you turn around and you don't dare tell anyone where I am, got it?" The plain truth of it was, she hadn't been planning on going to Rock Creek. She hadn't actually HAD any plan. But now that Jimmy was thinking she would be in Rock Creek, she knew that she could go there and then leave for somewhere else once he was gone. She didn't want any of them around her right now. It wasn't as if she didn't appreciate their concern or love all of them dearly, because she did with all her heart. She just wanted to be alone. And she wasn't even going to get that, she thought, eyeing Jimmy as he saddled up Cheyenne. Suddenly, a thought occured to her and she stopped what she was doing with a gasp. She turned and headed out of the barn, "I forgot somethin'! I'll be right back," she tossed him on her way out. Her steps were hurried as she made her way to the bunkhouse, throwing open the door. She stopped dead in her tracks when she was met head on with Kid's azure eyes. He looked as surprised as she felt. She cleared her throat, and headed over to her bunk, trying to avoid his gaze, "Sorry. Forgot you were in here," she told him, truly apologetic for surprising him.

"Yeah, forget me already?" he spewed, the words feeling like acid to her heart. She looked up at him, and she could feel the tears beginning to form once again, but before she could respond, he sat up, "Lou, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that, I swear. I'm just... I'm so confused right now. I don't know what you want from me. And it's like I can't even talk to you anymore. We used to be able to talk and now... now it's like we're strangers,"

Lou sniffed softly, " I know, Kid. Just... I gotta do this. I'm not sayin' I ain't ever comin' back, alright? I just need some time.. ta think," She told him, silently begging him to simply let her leave. She reached under her bunk and pulled out the bundle underneath it, and turned to go.

"Lou?" Kid's voice was so soft and pained that it nearly broke her heart. She turned back to him, her brown eyes clashing against his blue, " I know I messed up. And I know you're mad at me. And you should be. But... here, " He stood and walked over to her, holding out an envelope, " Don't read it til' you get where you're goin', alright?" All Lou could do was nod, and she reached up to softly caress his cheek. It was almost enough to make her stay. Almost. Before she could change her mind, she spun around and headed back out the door, but not before she gave him one last glance,

"Take care, Kid," And with that she shut the door behind her. She tried desperately to wipe the tears away as she headed back towards the barn, only to see that Jimmy had finished getting the horses ready and had brought them out. Wiping her eyes with the back of her sleeve, she slipped the bundle under her arm, including the envelope Kid had given her, into the satchel attached to her saddle.

"You sure you wanna do this, Lou?" Jimmy asked her gently, pretty sure he already knew the answer. He watched as Lou swung gracefully up onto her horse and leveled her gaze at him.

"Let's go," With that she kicked Lightening into a full gallop, and Jimmy rolled his eyes, and spurred on his horse, trying to make sure she didn't get too far away.


	4. Riders On The Storm

Author's Notes: So I see at least one person who doesn't like Jimmy/Lou fic out there. I personally love Jimmy/Lou, but I also realize that sadly I am in the minority. But I have decided with certainty that I am not gonna say which way this one goes. This is one story that is going to take you on a ride, and the best part of this ride is the end. So... I suppose you're gonna have to wait to find out what happens, huh? Besides... I could change my mind by the end of this and then if I told all of you, you might be quite disappointed if I DO change my mind.

Daydreamer: I appreciate the fact that even though you're not a fan of Jimmy and Lou; or JLou as I have decided to call them as of late (don't ask me why...); you've stuck through this story so far. I can only tell you to hang in there, because though I can't ruin the ending for anyone, I CAN tell you this is going to be a very bumpy road for everyone involved. There will be things for Kid/Lou fans, and JLou fans. Only time will tell how it all will work out. Regardless of what 'ship you sail, I am ever so grateful for your reviews.

Everyone keep those reviews coming!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you guys hear that?" All had been quiet for a short while in the house as Rachel had begun clearing the table of the other boys' dishes once they had finished their dinner. Her brows furrowed at Cody's words and she listened carefully to see if she could figure out what he'd heard. When she heard nothing, she shook her head and placed a light-hearted smirk on her face.

"I think it's your overactive imagination, Cody. I didn't hear..."

"No, I heard it to," Buck's solemn voice cut through her words, and she paused. She looked towards the window, and set her dish down. Wiping her hands on her apron, she watched as Cody got up from the table and headed out the front door, a very determined look settling on his features. Rachel turned to Buck, who remained seated.

"What'd you hear, Buck?" She couldn't help the sternness that came through in her voice. She had a faint idea of what they might have heard, but she hoped and prayed she was wrong.

"Horses," he told her, his eyes conveying that he was pretty sure that his thoughts ran along the same vein as hers. It was only a few seconds later when Cody came barrelling through the door, out of breath and eyes wide.

"They're gone, Teaspoon," Rachel's eyes flew open. They? Realization dawned on her as the meaning of his words hit her. She'd nearly forgot Jimmy went out to get some air. She'd suspected it had been more than that; that'd he'd wanted a chance to talk to Lou alone and convince her not to leave, and now her suspicions were proven right.

"They?" Teaspoon's voice growled from his spot at the table. His eyes bore down on Cody so much so that Cody almost took as step back.

"Lightning and Cheyenne. Both horses," It was almost as if saying Lou and Jimmy would bring down some wrath from Teaspoon that Cody simply didn't want to endure.

"What about the horses?" Kid's voice rang from the doorway, his eyes still slightly downcast, "I heard the commotion out here. I thought something was wrong,"

The silence that settled in the house was downright deafening. Kid wondered if this was how Teaspoon had felt earlier as a growing sense of dread overtook him. He looked around the room and finally connected eyes with Rachel, who immediately dropped them to her apron. When she brought them back up again, he could see the hesitancy in them.

"Kid, Lightning's gone and.."

"I figured as much. She came in the bunkhouse to get some things," he replied, his voice downright dismal.

Cody couldn't take the suspense anymore. He knew he was gonna upset the Kid with what he had to say, but the truth was he deserved to know. He'd figure it out anyway soon enough. He opened his mouth, but was interrupted by Kid.

"Where's Jimmy? I think I owe him an apology," Kid asked carefully, noticing the gunslinger was not among the group. He imagined Hickok had gone to cool off; to shoot cans or just for a walk. He'd have done the same thing in his place. When he was greeted by more silence, he looked at Cody, who sat with his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, "What is it, Cody?"

"Well, uh... now Kid, here'e the thing. See... well..."

"Cheyenne's gone, too," Rachel finally cut in, seeing that Cody was getting nowhere fast. Seeing Kid's eyes widen and his jaw set, she was ready for him to blow his lid. Instead she tried to cut him off before he could get his temper up, "Now, Kid. I know you and Jimmy ain't gettin' along right now. But you know and I know that we ALL love Lou and don't want to see any harm come to her. I know Jimmy went out to get some air, and maybe he saw Lou tryin' to leave. You know how he is. I'm sure he tried to talk her out of it, but Lou's a stubborn lady. She probably took off and I'm sure he's just tailin' her to make sure she stays safe," Rachel explained, her hands absently fiddling with her apron. She honestly wanted her words to be true and for Kid to take them as the most plausible option. But for Rachel, she had a feeling that while the basics of her story were probably pretty factual, her intuitiveness told her that it probably was a bit of a skewed truth. She just hoped they both knew what they were doing. She examined the sandy blond haired man before her, and while she saw him nod, she could see the disbelief in his bright blue eyes.

"Well, this is my fault, so it ain't his job to be lookin' after her. I'll go get Katy saddled up," he said, a firm decisiveness set in his tone. Rachel immediately stepped forward and her arm shot out, catching him as he turned for the door. His eyes clashed with hers and she saw the desperation in them. Her heart downright bled for him. So much guilt and anger seethed in him that for the first time since she'd known the Kid, she was almost frightened. Not for herself, of course. She had no doubt Kid would never bring harm to her. But for those who tried to stop him from protecting Lou. She immediately let go of him and tried to prevent was was surely to be a head on collision with Jimmy.

"Kid, listen to me. I don't know that that's such a good idea,"

"And why not? This mess is my fault, and I know that. But that doesn't mean I trust Jimmy out there alone with her for a second,"

"Hey, Kid! Jimmy's your friend. And that's crazy talk thinkin' he'd ever do somethin' to hurt Lou!" Cody chimed in, hoping to calm the Kid down.

"I know he's never intentionally hurt her, Cody. But there are people out there who are looking to hurt Jimmy. All the time! You know his reputation as well as I do! If Lou got in the middle..." His words caused him to flash back to the earlier scene with him and Jimmy and it took all his strength not to tear up, " I'd never forgive myself. I gotta go!"

Rachel was helpless to come up with a reason why he shouldn't. The whole situation had simply gotten way out of hand way too quickly. She prided herself on being a quick thinker and a good problem solver, but this was way above even her head. However, the one person Kid would listen to finally decided to chime in.

"Now hold yer horses. I don't know what the hell's goin' on here, but I ain't havin another one of you boys runnin' out in the middle of the night on me," Teaspoon said as he stood, "Now, Kid, I understand your concerns. But you leavin' here by yourself in the middle of night ain't any safer. At least Lou's got Jimmy to back her up if she hits a snag. I'm sure he'll come back in the mornin'. I'll tell ya what. You just wait 'til mornin' comes, and if Jimmy ain't here, I'll send for a few riders to cover your rides, and you can go look for her; make sure she's alright. That sound fair to you boys?" He saw everyone but Kid nod, and he raised an eyebrow to him, "Kid?"

Kid's eyes slowly raised from the worn spot on the wooden floor to Teaspoon's and he gave him a resigned nod. Without another word, he shuffled outside, with the screen door shutting slowly behind him. Once he was a good distance away from the house, Teaspoon continued, "Alright. Now the rest o' you boys better be gettin' on ta bed, 'cause you're all gonna have a hell of a long day tomorrow. All the chores are still gonna need ta get done 'round here, " The boys stood in unison and made theri way out of the house, and Rachel turned back to the dishes, hoping that Teaspoon wouldn't ask any more questions. As it was, she was just plain wore out from the whole ordeal. Her luck was just not nearly as good as she'd hoped.

"Ahem. I'm waitin',"

-----------------------------------------------------------


End file.
